


Before Time Runs Out

by YoruNoTenshi (TVXQmamacita)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2704757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVXQmamacita/pseuds/YoruNoTenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Changmin wished for was more time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before Time Runs Out

Changmin always hated hospitals. Staying in one for just a few seconds was enough time to drive him insane; he always pitied the people that worked here everyday.

Ironically, Changmin had been coming to the hospital everyday now, his routine being the same every time he walked into a certain ward.

He'd greet the patient first, getting no reply. He was always asleep when Changmin came anyway.

Changmin would move on to leaving something on the bedside table; a card, some flowers, a stuffed animal of some sort. Really anything to show the patient how much Changmin cared for him. Today, it was a strawberry scented candle, which Changmin would light up later. His friend always loved strawberries.

The final step was the most important to Changmin. He would easily climb onto the bed, as if the patient had left room for him before falling asleep. He wrapped his arms around him, feeling his eyes water seeing how much weight his friend had lost.

"Yunho Hyung," Changmin painfully muttered. "I told you to start eating more. This isn't good for you." Changmin knew that he was being ridiculous. He knew that Yunho wanted to eat, he just couldn't. But there was always something in the back of Changmin's mind that kept telling him that Yunho kept rejecting food just to piss him off. Changmin always got mad when Yunho purposely ignored him. "I'll pick up some ramen for you later," he finally said, pulling Yunho closer to him. Changmin buried his face into Yunho's hair, not even bothered that Yunho hadn't washed his hair in weeks.

Changmin did nothing more. He just laid there, closely listening to the slow beating of the heart monitor.

"Changmin-ah," Yunho muttered beneath his oxygen mask as he began to wake up, his chest heaving deeply as he struggled to breathe. His voice so weak, the younger one cringed every time he heard it now. "You're...here?"

Changmin smiled. "I'm always here, Hyung," he replied.

Yunho closed his eyes again as he continued to breathe deeply. Changmin's face dropped at the older man's action. He was getting more tired everyday, even the simplest things wore him out.

"I brought you a candle today," Changmin proudly announced, it was mostly his way of cheering himself up.

"Min," Yunho replied. "I told you...stop...buying me gifts." He was begging now. "You know...that I'm-"

"Stop it, Hyung," Changmin commanded. "You're going to get a heart donor for you. You'll be better soon enough, you'll see. Everything will be okay."

Yunho nodded. "I know," he replied.

"Then why do you always think you're going to die?" Changmin asked in frustration.

Yunho shook his head. "No..." he replied. "I know...everything will...be okay."

Tears fell from Changmin's eyes as he realized what Yunho meant. He really didn't want to accept the truth. He couldn't accept the truth. The doctors had already said that Yunho should already be dead at this point. No one was sure how he was able to last this long, but Changmin never questioned it. He believed that Yunho wasn't ready to die yet. He wouldn't be ready for a very long time.

"Please don't go," Changmin begged softly as more tears started streaming down his face.

"Changmin," Yunho replied. "I'm sorry."

Changmin shook his head. "Don't apologize," he said. "Just stay with me, okay? You promised."

Yunho nodded. "I did," remembering the vow he made to Changmin when he was only eleven years old when the two of them were mistreated in an orphanage. He understood why Changmin was acting this way. They were all each other ever had.

"And you've never broken a promise to me before," Changmin reminded him.

"No...matter what...I'll still...be there for you," Yunho replied, his eyes drooping closed. Changmin bit his lip at those words. It wouldn't be the same, not if he wasn't physically there by Changmin's side.

Yunho inhaled deeply. "Min...I'm tired."

"I know," Changmin said, already expecting that announcement. He started running his fingers through Yunho's hair. "Go to sleep. I'll stay with you."

Yunho nodded at Changmin's words before falling asleep.

* * *

 

_"Who did this to you?" Yunho asked angrily as he studied Changmin's bruised face._

_The nine year old pouted, thinking it was best to stay silent._

_"Answer me, Min," Yunho demanded. He was sick and tired of seeing Changmin coming home beat up. It was always the same reason. People just couldn't seem to let go of the fact that Changmin didn't have parents. Just because they live in a shabby orphanage doesn't mean that they're not human._

_Changmin bit his lip._

_"Minnie," Yunho said, his voice much gentler now. "You've gotta stop hiding this from me. I need to know who's doing this to. It makes me sad."_

_"I'm sorry," Changmin immediately replied._

_Yunho shook his head. "I'm not looking for an apology," he said. "I'm looking for a way to fix this."_

_"Don't waste your time," Changmin said. "You've joined a lot of clubs this year. You need to focus more on them."_

_"You're dumber than I thought if you think looking out for you is a waste of time," Yunho said, folding his arms over his chest. He started shaking his head. "Nothing is a waste of my time as long as you're involved." Yunho smiled. "Remember that."_

* * *

 

When Doctor Park came in to check on Yunho, the doctor was surprised to see the patient awake. This time, it was Changmin who was fast asleep. That was never the case before.

"He's back I see," The doctor said with a dimpled smile.

Yunho glanced at Changmin. "He's finally asleep," he said happily. Changmin must have fallen asleep some time after Yunho did. Once Yunho woke up, Changmin was sleeping deeply. Yunho was happy about that. He knew that Changmin hadn't been able to sleep for a long while now. It worried Yunho everyday.

As if he could read Yunho's mind, the doctor started speaking again. "I'm guessing he hasn't slept in a while," he stated.

Yunho nodded.

"Well then it's best I don't wake him up," Doctor Park replied. His demeanor turned serious. "I came in to check on you. How are you feeling today?"

Yunho glanced over at Changmin again, making sure he was still asleep before he answered. He really didn't want Changmin to hear him admit his problems. "Harder...to breathe," he finally answered truthfully.

Doctor Park nodded sadly. "I'll increase your oxygen," he announced, moving to the machines and beginning to work.

"J-Jungsu," Yunho said, feeling his eyes watering up. "How much time?"

The doctor sighed. "Your predicted date was last week," he said. "At this point, I honestly don't know."

Yunho nodded.

"But you're still on the list for a heart donor," Jungsu continued. "We're keeping you on until..."

"Thanks," Yunho said after the doctor trailed off. He sighed. "I'm worried...about Min." Ever since Yunho had been rushed to the hospital that horrible day several weeks ago, all Yunho could think about was Changmin. He knew Changmin would take it really hard when he died.

"I know," Doctor Park replied. "Maybe he's the reason you've been able to last this long."

Yunho smiled proudly. "I've always...needed him." That wasn't a lie at all. Changmin was someone he viewed as his brother.

"And he'll always need you," Jungsu said. "I will do everything in my power to make sure that you stay." The man found himself checking the donor list almost every hour now. He was serious about saving Yunho.

It was always dangerous to form a close bond with your patients; Jungsu strongly believed that. But he made an exception when he saw Yunho and Changmin. Watching their bond made Jungsu very happy, until he realized that their bond might be broken.

"Get some rest," The doctor said. "I'll do your full check up when Changmin is awake...or gone."

"Thank you," Yunho said as he watched doctor leave the room.

* * *

 

_Yunho sighed, breathing heavily. He was bending down, his hands on his knees. "I think I'm getting old," he said._

_Changmin looked at Yunho in worry. This wasn't the first time Yunho had started acting like this after doing something so simple. An athlete like him wouldn't get this tired. "Hyung," Changmin said with a serious tone. "We didn't run that far." Changmin sighed."I told you to stay in bed today...or go to the doctor. Something's wrong with you."_

_Yunho smiled. "Relax, Minnie," he responded. "I'm fine."_

_"Hyung," Changmin said. "Let's get you home. You need rest."_

_"I said I'm okay," Yunho insisted. "Besides, I need to spend more time with you before I leave for college."_

_Changmin looked down. "Y-yeah," he said, sad that Yunho was leaving the orphanage._

_"I won't forget you, Min," Yunho promised. "You'll still be my brother and when you're of age to leave the orphanage you're staying at my place. I won't break that promise."_

_Changmin nodded. "I know," he replied. Tears were starting to fall from his eyes._

_Yunho pulled Changmin into a hug. "And if we're going to spend time together, you can't be sad anymore. It doesn't matter how much time we have left, okay? But I want you to only be positive when you're around me."_

* * *

 

"Min," Yunho said. "We need...to talk."

Changmin shook his head. He knew where Yunho was taking this. He could tell by how serious Yunhos voice had become. It wasn't the first time Yunho had tried bringing this subject up, and Yunho shot him down everytime.

"You've been..avoiding it...for weeks," Yunho said. "Please..."

"You don't need to do this," Changmin said. "Everything is going to be fine. We don't need to talk about it."

"Do it for me," Yunho begged. "Please."

"Hyung," Changmin said. "There's no need." Changmin smiled, which made Yunho's heart ache. The smile was so dead and sad. Changmin looked away. 'Besides, you don't want me making fun of you for the rest of your life for being such a drama queen."

"Don't care," Yunho replied with a smile. "I'll be happy."

Changmin stayed silent. It was true that more than anything else, he wanted Yunho to be happy. Changmin knew that he was being selfish towards the older one, and Changmin felt guilty for that.

"Please," Yunho begged again, hating Changmin's sudden silence.

Changmin swallowed the lump in his throat. He would be lying if he said that he wasn't a bit curious about what Yunho had always wanted to say to him. But Changmin didn't want it done. It only signified that Yunho was getting ready to leave him. Changmin inhaled deeply. "Can...can I go first?" he finally asked.

Yunho nodded, much happier at Changmin's sudden eagerness.

"I don't know how I should say any of this so I'm just going to talk and hope you understand everything I want to say," Changmin began, looking straight back at Yunho. "And please don't interrupt me." Yunho nodded, allowing Changmin to continue. "I hated the fact that I spent that whole time in the orphanage. I hate that no one could love me because of what my father had done. Hated everything about my life...sometimes I still do." Changmin looked away from Yunho and started fiddling with a string that was hanging from Yunho's blanket. "But I was stupid," Changmin continued. "Why should I hate my life when I had you, right? You were really the only reason I'm still alive. Yunho...I'm sorry that you had to face the pain of twice finding my when I tried killing myself. Sorry that no one would adopt you at the orphanage because you were best friends with me. You deserved to have been put with a nice family and be happy. I'm sorry for always being so clingy towards you when we were younger...and even now. I know it must have been tough always having to worry about me." Changmin was trying his hardest not to cry at this point. "I always needed you because I felt that I would be abandoned. I had no one besides you. To this day, I still don't understand why you became my friend so many years ago. I still don't understand what made you want to be there for me, when the smart idea was to just do what everyone else was doing and just leave me alone." Changmin bit his lip, mentally beating himself up as tears started to fall down his face. "I don't want to turn into my father!" he suddenly yelled. "You always made sure I wouldn't. What happens when you're gone? Hyung...I'm scared," he confessed as he began to sob. "I don't want to be like him. You were always there for me and you were always around to make sure that I was a good person." Changmin furiously wiped at his face as he continued to sob uncontrolably. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do when you...when you d-die."

He said it.

For the first time, Changmin had admitted that there was a chance of Yunho dying. Before he knew, his cries were getting louder and louder, releasing all the tears he had been holding in this whole time.

Changmin felt himself being pulled by Yunho, the older one allowing Changmin to freely cry on his chest.

It pained Yunho to see all the suffering and pain Changmin had been holding in until now. But he was glad that Changmin was slowly coming out from his denial and facing what could be the truth.

Yunho just hated that it took Changmin so long to do so.

When they found out years ago that Yunho had heart problems, Changmin couldn't seem to grasp what all of that meant, even though he was in high school already. Now, even though Changmin had just graduated from university, he still couldn't seem to understand that Yunho's end would come much sooner than they had hoped.

So Yunho stayed silent, allowing Changmin to cry it out.

* * *

 

_Yunho sighed in relief once Changmin's graduation ceremony was over. He was proud that Changmin had graduated from college, but he couldn't deny that he was pretty bored during the ceremony. He was only listening for Changmin's name. Once he heard his little brother's name, he stood and cheered as loud as he could before sitting back down in his chair._

_To his surprise, Yunho ended up clawing at his heart as he sat down, feeling a sudden pain. He began breathing deeply before the black circles cleared from his vision._

_He was praying that nothing bad would happen right now, not during Changmin's special night. Yunho closed his eyes and started to take deep breaths. It helped a little bit._

_After the ceremony was done, the two brothers started to search for each other. Yunho ran up to Changmin upon seeing the tall boy in his graduation gown before pulling him into a big hug. "Congratulations, Minnie!" Yunho yelled._

_"Look, Hyung," Changmin said once they separated. He proudly held up his diploma for Yunho to see. "I'm finally done!"_

_Yunho nodded. "And I'm really proud of you," he said happily, reading off everything the certificate said. Once he was done he flung his arm around Changmin's shoulders. "Which means it's time for our celebration dinner," he announced. "And I got you something. I think you'll really like it."_

_"Hyung," Changmin whined. "I told you that you didn't have to get me anything," he reminded him as the two of them started walkig out in search for Yunho's car._

_"What kind of brother would I be if I didn't get you a gift, pabo?" Yunho asked, suddenly gasping in pain as he grabbed at his chest again._

_Changmin's eyes widened immediately. "Hyung," he said in alarm. "What's wrong?"_

_Yunho shook his head. "It's nothing," he said, suddenly breathing heavily again. "Come on. I think I see my car."_

_But Yunho took only one step forward before he lost his footing and collapsed. Thankfully, Changmin was there to catch him._

_"Hyung," Changmin said in panic as he kneeled on the ground and started shaking an unconscious Yunho. "Wake up, Hyung, please." Tears started falling down his face upon getting no response. "SOMEONE HELP!" Changmin yelled at the top of his lungs, not knowing that this night was the night where Yunho's countdown would begin._

* * *

 

Changmin found himself just laying there, once again exhausted, and slightly embarrassed, from his earlier crying. "Hyung," he finally said softly. "Please say something. Anything," he begged, fisting Yunho's hospital shirt.

"I'm sorry," the older one said, his eyes watering up as he looked at Changmin.

Changmin shook his head. "You didn't do anything wrong," he replied.

Yunho shook his head. "I did," he said. This time, he was letting his own tears fall as he began to speak again. "I...made you think...you can't...be sad...around me," he struggled to say.

"Just rest, Hyung," Changmin said, noticing that Yunho was becoming tired again.

"I'm sad too," Yunho continued. "I don't...want to leave," he admitted. "Scared."

"We're both scared," Changmin said.

Yunho nodded. "Please...don't miss me," he begged, knowing that Changmin would argue with that statement.

And of course, hearing Yunho's statement caused Changmin's eyes to widen. "How do you expect me to just-"

"Please?" Yunho cut in.

Changmin looked into Yunho's sad eyes, suddenly feeling guilty for his sudden outburst. He took a deep breath to calm himself down. "I...I can't promise anything," he finally said.

"You're...a good person," Yunho said. He sent Changmin a reassuring smile. "You won't...turn into...your dad."

"Everyone thinks I will," Changmin muttered, looking away from Yunho again.

"I don't," Yunho replied.

Changmin pursed his lips. He didn't want Yunho to speak about his serial killer of a father, not while Yunho was probably dying in a hospital bed. Yunho probably had more things to think about.

"You've done...so much for me," Yunho continued. "You probably...never realized." Yunho hugged his arms around Changmin's body. "I wish...I could have...thanked you...better."

Changmin wasn't sure what Yunho was talking about anymore. As far as Changmin was concerned, he had never done anything for Yunho, at least, he didn't think he had done anything. "Hyung-"

"You always...make me...happy," Yunho said with a smile, already knowing that Changmin was trying to find his worth. "So thank you." Yunho sighed and closed his eyes. "I'll keep...fighting...as long as it takes."

"You always put yourself through so much just for me," Changmin said.

"Because...you're worth it," Yunho replied, his eyes drooping closed. "I just wish...we had more time."

Changmin nodded. "You'll get a heart soon, Hyung," he said. "We'll have more time."

Yunho nodded, a smile crossing his face.

"Thank you for everything, Hyung," Changmin said. "You promise you'll always be there for me?"

Yunho nodded. "Always," he replied.

Changmin let more tears fall from his eyes as he felt Yunho's body go limp. "Then...then I'm never letting you go," he muttered in between sobs. "Ever."

**Author's Note:**

> HI! I'm new to this here! (Still trying to figure out how everything works here). I'll be posting more stories as I (slowly) post my stories from AFF (YoruNoTenshi) onto this site


End file.
